


Pumpking Pie for Christmas??

by RayQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, POV Harry Potter, POV Lily Luna Potter, POV Third Person, Slytherin Lily Luna Potter, holiday baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayQueen/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: Lily Luna fumbled her first try at baking a pie, but her grandmother is there to help her master a family recipe now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pumpking Pie for Christmas??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herochick007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/gifts).



> Happy Holidays everyone!!  
> And to my Secret Santa, I hope you like it!

Lily Luna was fifteen and more than capable of baking a pie for Christmas dinner, after all she was Molly Weasley’s granddaughter. So, she woke up at the crack of dawn to make sure that nobody was going to interrupt her or try to talk her out of it.  
It didn’t matter that she had never baked anything in her life before, she was sure she could do this. How hard could it be to follow a mince pie recipe?  
Extremely, apparently. The crust didn’t look anything like the ones Grandma Molly made and the filling smelled funny. Lily Luna didn’t even dare try to turn the oven on, because she knew she would burn the house down.  
“Mince pie on your first try was too ambitious even for a Slytherin, my darling,” said a voice behind her.  
Lily Luna jumped, nearly dropping the bowl with the smelly filling. “Merlin, grandma, you scared me,” she said, facing the red-head. “How long have you been there?”  
“I got here right when things started to get stinky,” Lily said.  
“Oh, really funny, grandma. Really funny.”  
“Your grandfather and his friends have really rubbed off on me,” she shrugged.  
“Well, remind me to stay away from all of my cousins then. Merlin forbid I turn out like them.”  
Lily laughed. “Why don’t you make pumpkin pie, darling? It’s easier and it’s my favourite,” she suggested.  
“But it’s not fall!”  
“So?”  
Her grandmother had a point. There’s no specific time or season to bake a pumpkin pie, as long as there were pumpkins. Luckily, there were.  
“Are you going to help me, then?”  
“I’ll talk you through it,” Lily said. “And please, don’t burn the kitchen down. I know Harry won’t mind, but it’ll be a proper bother to replace everything in here.”  
“Do you have so little faith in me, grandma?” Lily Luna arched one of her brows.  
“Don’t you?” Lily shot back.  
“Fair enough.”  
Lily remained seated as Lily Luna walked around the kitchen gathering the ingredients to make a whole new recipe. The girl made a face when she saw the mess she would have to clean up manually. Maybe she would ask her mum for help in that department, since magic would definitely speed up the process.  
“Grandma, don’t you wanna help me clean this up? You know, with a little bit of this.” Lily waved her hand around mimicking the motion of a cleaning spell.  
“I would love to, but I can’t. Did you know that your grandfather was the one who performed all the cleaning spells around the house?”  
“Grandpa James?! The James Potter?” Lily Luna looked at her incredulously.  
“The very same. He was the best at making messes, but he made sure to clean them all up.” Lily had a dreamy look on her face, and Lily Luna could only wish to find a love like that someday. “Put on some music, darling. It would make the whole thing a lot more fun.”  
Lily Luna turned on the wireless, and danced her way back to the kitchen counter, where her grandma awaited for her.  
Lily laughed. “I used to do that a lot with your grandfather. Every time we would cook something, he would make a whole dance routine out of it.”  
“Grandpa must have been fun to be around,” Lily Luna said.  
“He was. But the thing here is your pie, because we need to impress everyone who is coming over tonight.”  
“Lay it on me, grandma. What are the Potter secrets?”  
“As if I knew,” Lily shrugged. “I know the Evans secrets. And the first one is to put cinnamon in the flour.”  
“You sure?”  
“Just trust me, child.”  
And she did. Lily Luna didn’t use a single recipe book. All she needed was her Grandma Lily’s directions and things were already looking so much better than before. Lily didn’t do anything other than sit there and tell her what to do. Lily Luna pre-baked the crust, used half white sugar and half brown sugar, and she didn’t burn the house down. Lily Luna considered the whole thing a success.  
“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!”  
“Language, darling. And use your inside voice, please. You’re going to wake the whole house up.”  
“I’m sorry, grandma. But look! I did everything right and it cracked.”  
“No big deal. The pies at home cracked all the time. That’s what we have whipped cream for.” Lily winked at her. “Go on. A nice, generous dollop right on top of that crack.”  
Lily Luna laughed as she added the cream.  
“My sister taught me that trick, when we were younger,” Lily said. “She’s going to love this pie.”  
Lily wasn’t around as much, and Lily Luna missed her terribly when they didn’t see each other. Not only was she her name-sake, but they were both very similar. Of course, Lily Luna loved her grandmother Molly, but Molly had so many grandchildren to pay attention to. She was always loving and caring, but Lily Luna missed hearing stories from her, like the ones Grandma Lily tells. Every single time she shows up, Lily has at least four different stories to tell her, and Lily Luna would never get tired of listening to them.  
That’s what they did the whole afternoon. Lily Luna hid the pie all the way in the back of the fridge, and stayed in the garden, walking around and talking to Grandma Lily, until the sun started to go down.  
“You should head back inside and change, my darling. Guests will be arriving shortly,” Lily warned her.  
“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to stay here with you.” Lily Luna made a face, and Lily smiled at her.  
“Don’t be silly. I’m old. You have to be with your cousins.”  
“Old? Grandma, you should look yourself in the mirror. But, sure, I’m off to get changed. Will you be here for dinner?”  
“No, no. I should head back home. Your grandfather is waiting.”  
“James Potter and I need to have a conversation one of these days. He keeps stealing you away from me!” Lily Luna fake-protested.  
“Just go, you little weirdo.” Lily rolled her eyes at her. “Don’t forget I love you!”  
“I love you too,” Lily Luna shouted, heading back inside.  
\----  
Harry’s hands had finally stopped shaking. It took Vernon dying for Aunt Petunia to come over for Christmas dinner. He had invited her over countless times before, and even Dudley had shown up for a few dinners, but this was the first time she had finally agreed to it.  
Whether it was not wanting to be alone for Christmas, or not having to deal with a bad-tempered Vernon all night, Harry didn’t know. What he knew was that Aunt Petunia had just finished her plate and complimented Ginny’s cooking, and Harry was over the moon. He didn’t exactly have many blood relatives left, so he wanted to be closer to those who were still around.  
“Everybody ready for dessert?” Lily Luna asked, beaming.  
Harry was a little scared. Fifteen-year old Lily Luna wasn’t the best baker he had ever seen, but she had already finished the pie and ventured out to the garden before he was even awake, so he didn’t have much say in what happened in that kitchen.  
Lily Luna disappeared behind the door, and Aunt Petunia looked at him.  
“Does anybody know what we’re having for dessert?” she asked.  
“It’s a mystery to us all,” Ginny confessed.  
Aunt Petunia chuckled. “She reminds me of someone,” she said, with a smile playing on her face.  
Harry was about to ask her if she was talking about his mother, when a fairly-sized pie was placed at the center of the table.  
“Pumpkin pie,” Petunia said in a whisper.  
Harry feared she might yell or chastise his little girl for making Pumpkin pie on Christmas Day. His hands curled into fists, his head snapped up and he was focused on his aunt’s every move. Just because he had invited her over for dinner and essentially forgiven her, it didn’t mean he had forgotten everything that happened in his early life. To his surprise, though, she just laughed.  
“The similarities don’t stop,” she said, and squeezed Lily Luna’s arm gently. “I guess names do hold power. Serve me a slice, would you?”  
Harry was stunned. He had never seen anything like that before. Lily Luna placed the slice gently on his aunt’s plate, and watched eagerly as she took the first bite.  
Aunt Petunia’s eyes went big. “Lily, where did you get this recipe from?”  
“Why? Is it bad?” she asked with a shaky voice.  
“No, not at all,” Aunt Petunia said quickly. “The opposite, really. It's exquisite. It tastes just like my mum’s. Where did you get the recipe from?”  
Lily Luna breathed with relief. “From grandma. Glad you liked it. She said you probably would.” Lily Luna shrugged and got herself a slice.  
The table went dead-silent. Harry stared at Aunt Petunia, who stared at Dudley, who stared at Ginny, who stared at her daughter. It took them all a minute to figure out what was going on, as Lily Luna happily nibbled on the pie she claimed to have been taught to her by her long-gone grandmother.  
Could it be? Was it even possible that his daughter had gotten the recipe from his mother? Well, if there was one thing Harry knew was that everything was possible in the Wizarding World.


End file.
